A vast number of electromechanical actuators are in use in an even vaster number of systems. Many of these systems include brake elements for stopping the actuator and preventing movement of actuator parts from an orientation when stopped.
Depending on the actuator use, braking elements may be the first to need replacement from wear. However, this is difficult to forecast and determine. Verification of wear or damage frequently requires removal of the actuator from an associated system with subsequent disassembly to access brake elements. This is a time-consuming process resulting in extended downtime for the system. When disassembled, the brake elements and/or actuator may be exposed to foreign object debris and/or may be a source of foreign object debris. Such contaminants can pose significant risk to the actuator or systems associated therewith along with other systems such as vehicles (e.g., aircraft).
Actuators are frequently designed for a particular system or developed with low-impact form factors to maximize the number of systems in which they can be integrated. Further, systems integrating actuators must include mechanical and electrical interfaces to couple, power, and utilize the actuator. Because of proprietary arrangements or small footprint configurations, redesign of actuators, or even elements thereof such as braking subsystems, can create substantial problems for designers.
Accordingly, brake systems which are interoperable with existing systems while mitigating maintenance difficulties would be beneficial.